A Birthday To Remember
by HeRa2504
Summary: Jane s seen enough of Lisbon going out with Pike, so he decides to take matters into his own hands, planning a seduction. Lisbon s birthday is the perfect opportunity.


_Author`s note: this is my first finished story, I`m really proud of myself here, it took me like forever. I`m not the greatest writer, but it was fun anyway. This story is pure fluff, please don`t expect any deeper meaning. There`s no plot, this is all about sex - and love, of course. If you like that - great, have fun. If not, turn around and leave._

_I apologize for any mistakes, English is not my native language._

_Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowed for the fun of it._

**A Birthday To Remember**

Patrick Jane had a plan. It wasn`t complicated like most of his plans to catch criminals were. No, this plan was very simple: make Lisbon get into his car, drive her to a romantic and luxurious hotel he had located a little outside of Austin, then seduce her. Just like that.

He knew that probably she would argue with him and question his motives, but he didn`t care. Something had to happen. And soon. He was just so sick and tired of the status quo he was in with Lisbon. He couldn`t stand it any longer. He had missed her so desperately during his exile and when he came back just for her he had hoped that their relationship would move forward.

But somehow things hadn`t developed the way he`d anticipated them. Instead of getting closer they were stuck somewhere Jane didn`t want to be. Neither did Lisbon, obviously, for she had started dating this guy from the Art Theft division. Jane was pretty sure that this wasn`t something serious to her, but he couldn`t help feeling white-hot jealous anytime he thought about it.

She was his woman, dammit. And he was going to claim her and prove to her that he was far better than this boring average FBI jerk. So he started thinking about the perfect plan to achieve his goal.

Lisbon`s birthday offered him the perfect opportunity. Jane had everything prepared and ready for their little get-away. He just needed to convince Lisbon to come with him. Well, that shouldn`t be too much of a problem. After all, he had years of experience in manipulating Lisbon into doing just what he wanted her to do. Jane knew she hated it, but this time it was for both of their sakes so he didn`t feel too bad about it. He smiled secretive into his tea cup.

He was standing in the FBI kitchen area, leaning casually against the counter, watching Lisbon tear open the gifts Cho and Fischer had given to her. He had a short flashback of a birthday many years ago and smiled fondly at the memory. He clearly remembered the look of surprise and utter joy on Lisbon`s face when she had seen the pony standing in her office. That had been a wonderful day. But today would be even better.

He focused back in on the conversation between his colleagues to hear Fischer ask Lisbon about her plans for the evening. Lisbon quickly glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before she answered avoidingly. "Oh, nothing special. Marcus invited me to dinner somewhere." She glanced at Jane again who tried to look impassive. On the inside he was grinning broadly. "Interesting" he thought. Well, if things turned out the way he planned, poor Marcus would have to eat his dinner alone because Jane had far better plans for Lisbon and himself. He shivered just thinking about it.

Shaking his head to clear his mind of the images coursing through it he noticed that Cho and Fischer had left the kitchen already. He was alone with Lisbon who looked at him quizzically. "You alright?" she asked him.

"Sure" he said. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, you seemed to be a little out there for a moment" she replied amused.

Thinking about what had been on his mind Jane smiled broadly at her, saying "Ooh, I was just thinking about something very pleasant." He winked at Lisbon who couldn`t help her own smile forming on her lips. She loved seeing him in a good mood, playful and relaxed. "Well, then, don`t let me interrupt you." She turned and made to leave the kitchen.

Jane quickly stepped forward and grabbed her arm. "Wait a second" he said. Lisbon looked at him curiously. "You haven`t opened my gift yet."

Lisbon raised her eyebrows at him. "Maybe because you didn`t give me one" she reminded him.

Jane grinned mischievously. "Oh, you know, that`s because it`s not here."

He leaned down to whisper into her ear. "It`s too big to bring it here."

Lisbon looked at him suspiciously. "I hope it`s not some animal again" she said. Jane chuckled. So she remembered the pony, too. "Come on, you liked that one."

"It was crazy" she said, smiling at the memory. "Yeah, well, I promise it`s not an animal this time" Jane assured her.

"What is it then? And where is it?" Lisbon wanted to know.

Jane put his hands in his pockets and smiled down at her. "That, my dear, is a surprise. You want to see it, you`ll have to come with me."

With that he walked past her out of the kitchen. "I`ll let you know when it`s ready." He didn`t turn around to see her reaction. Lisbon stared after him, bemused and exasperated at the same time. She sensed that Jane was up to something and couldn`t help the feeling of excitement slowly coiling in her belly. She tried to ignore it.

Jane spent some time pretending to nap on his couch. He was well aware of the glances Lisbon kept throwing at him and had to fight to keep the smile of his face. Oh yeah, he had sparked her curiosity. She would come with him.

He was glad that no new case came up during the morning, but even if it had he would have simply refused to go. This was more important than anything and he was determined not to let anything – or anyone – interfere with his plans. Luckily for him, this year Lisbon`s birthday had fallen on a Friday and so he was looking forward to spend a whole weekend with his best friend and soon-to-be lover – preferably in bed.

He left the FBI around mid-morning to go get a shower and fresh clothes. He had spent a lot of time thinking about the perfect outfit for his plan. His usual suit was out of the question, he sensed that Lisbon wasn`t too fond of it and the – in her opinion – silly shirts he was wearing most of the time now. And considering that this was meant to be a seduction he figured he should wear something Lisbon would appreciate. He knew that she`d always liked him in his three-piece-suits, but unfortunately he didn`t own any of these anymore and he hadn`t have enough time to go and find a good tailor to get a new one.

So Jane had decided to go for something completely new, something Lisbon had never seen him in before. He`d went to an exclusive men`s wear boutique in downtown Austin and bought a pair of very expensive jeans together with a simple but elegant white shirt and some black shoes. He never was much of the jeans-wearing type but looking at himself in the mirror now he found that he looked pretty good in it. He just hoped that Lisbon would think the same. Briefly he considered to shave but decided against it. He knew Lisbon liked his beard.

He looked himself up and down one more time in the mirror and nodded satisfied. Just one little thing and it will be perfect. Gently he reached for his wedding band and slid it off his finger – this time for good. He was half expecting some guilt and sadness to accompany his action, but it never came. Instead he felt relief and some deep satisfaction. He was finally and definitely ready to move forward, not afraid of the future any longer, but looking forward to it – to a future with Teresa Lisbon, the woman he wanted more than anything in the world.

He had waited so long for this moment to come and today the waiting would be over. Once and for all. He put the ring carefully into a drawer, put on his sunglasses and turned around to leave his Airstream. When he shut the door behind him, Jane`s heart was pounding rapidly in his chest, full of excitement and happiness.

When he entered the bullpen again it was almost exactly noon. On his way up he noticed the appreciative looks the female staff and agents were giving him. Even Fischer stared after him when he passed her office. Not that he cared about her or any of the other women. But it certainly boosted his ego. He felt confident.

The only woman Patrick Jane was interested in was sitting at her desk with her nose in some random casefile. Always the workaholic, his Lisbon. Well, he would make her forget about work – at least for a while. Jane stopped in front of Lisbon`s desk, saying "Time to go and get your birthday present, Lisbon."

She looked up at him and her eyes went round as saucers. "Nice outfit" she said, unconsciously biting her bottom lip. He took off his sunglasses and smiled down at her knowingly. She was so game. "Glad you like it" he said in a low voice, "shall we?" He extended his hand to her.

For a moment she just looked at him, but then got up and surprised him by actually taking his hand, lacing her fingers with his. She looked at him expectantly. "Okay, let`s go." Jane felt a rush of tenderness for this amazing woman wash over him and squeezed her hand affectionately before he pulled her towards the elevators. When passing Fischer`s office again on their way out he just shouted "Don`t wait for us, we won`t be coming in again today" and then proceeded without waiting for an answer.

Lisbon looked at him with raised eyebrows "oh, so we won`t?"

Jane grinned at her and just shrugged. She would find out soon enough what he was up to.

A few minutes later they reached Jane`s car in the parking lot, still holding hands. He opened the door of the passenger seat but stopped her from entering by grabbing her wrist. "Wait a moment, there`s something we have to do first."

"Do what?" Lisbon wanted to know. Jane looked her straight in the eye, reached behind his back and pulled a black silk scarf out of his back pocket, dangling it back and forth in front of her face. Lisbon looked at him incredulously, shaking her head "No way, Jane!" That man had nerves. She would never let him do that.

Jane had expected no other reaction from her and just kept staring at her calmly, a small arrogant smile playing around the corner of his mouth. He knew exactly how to get to her. "Well, you don`t want to ruin my surprise for you, Lisbon, do you? I put a lot of effort into it, you know. It`s really something very special."

Lisbon crossed her arms in front of her and shook her head again. "No, Jane."

He took a step closer to her, his eyes still fixed to hers, then leaned forward and whispered "Coward."

That immediately sparked her natural fighting spirit. "I am not a coward" she snapped back.

Jane smirked at her. "Prove it then" he challenged her, his voice suddenly very hoarse. "Let me blindfold you, Teresa."

The way he said her first name always did strange things to her stomach and her resolve faltered. Jane saw it, of course, and moved in for the kill. "You trust me, don`t you?" Lisbon exhaled a long breath, then rolled her eyes and muttered "Fine. But this better be good."

Jane struggled to keep the triumphant smile off his face. Sweet Lisbon, so predictable.

"Don`t worry, my dear, I promise you`ll be very satisfied" he drawled, his voice low and seductive. Lisbon licked her lips. Jane stepped behind her and carefully put the scarf over her eyes, securing it tightly. She had her hair in a ponytail and he fought down the urge to wrap it around his hand and pull her against his chest. Later. For now he contented himself with just letting it slip through his hand. So silky. He needed to get a grip here or they wouldn`t make it to the bungalow.

So he let go of her and softly whispered "Thank you" into her ear. He helped her to get into the car without bumping her head, then got in on the driver`s side and started the car.

They drove most of the way in silence, both of them lost in their thoughts. Jane needed all his self-control to focus on driving the car and not let himself get distracted by the woman next to him. It was torture. The closer they got to their destination the more aroused he got. He assumed that Lisbon already had an idea of what he was up to but surprisingly she didn`t question him about it. She only once asked how long the drive would take, but Jane just muttered something about "patience" and she didn`t bother to ask him again.

After about 45 minutes they reached their destination – a small bungalow at Lake Travis which belonged to a nearby hotel. It was secluded with no direct neighbors in close proximity. The perfect place to spend a romantic weekend.

Jane stopped in front of the bungalow, took a deep breath and got out of the car. He walked around to the passenger side and helped Lisbon get out. He took her hand again and pulled her with him. When he finally shut the door behind them he sighed in relief. He barely was able to keep up his self-control any longer. Thank God he didn`t have to.

"Okay, Jane, you had your fun, now can I take that thing off again?" Lisbon asked a little impatiently. He turned around and slowly approached her. He`d given up on his plans for a slow seduction. He would just savage her. "Not yet" he managed to croak out.

Lisbon turned into the direction of his voice and jerked a little when she felt his hands gripping her waist, walking her backwards until her back collided with the dining table. She instinctively grabbed his arms for balance. Jane`s grip on her waist tightened and he hoisted her up to sit on the table. "Jane, what are you doing?" she whispered breathlessly.

He didn`t answer her because he didn`t trust his own voice anymore. Instead he just bowed down and pressed his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. He grabbed her head with both hands, angling it the way he wanted to for his onslaught. He wasn't gentle, nipping and biting at her lips, but she didn`t hesitate, kissing him back with equal fervor. Her hands fisted in his shirt and she pulled him closer to her.

Jane greedily pushed his tongue into her welcoming mouth, plundering it mercilessly, sucking on her tongue, making her moan heavily into his mouth. He pressed himself as close as possible to her body, making sure she felt the effect she was having on him. He pushed her jacket down her arms, kissing his way from her mouth to her ear, down her neck and back to her mouth again.

He felt wild, out of control, losing the last strands of his patience. He yanked her shirt out of her pants and over her head in one fluid motion, making quick work of her bra. He stared at her for a moment, naked from the waist up, face flushed, panting heavily. She was still wearing the blindfold and it was the most erotic picture he`d ever seen.

He kissed her again greedily, letting his hands roam over her exposed skin, reveling in the soft feel of it. He opened her pants and pushed them down her legs together with her panties, slipping her shoes off in the process. She was completely naked now, while he was still fully dressed, but she wasn`t shy about it. She opened her legs and wrapped them around him, pulling him close. She pushed her hands beneath his shirt, feeling his smooth skin.

Jane`s skin burned like fire everywhere she touched him with her hot little hands. "You´re so beautiful" he whispered against her mouth, his hands stroking her back, her thighs, over her flat stomach and up to her breasts. He kneaded them, thumbing her nipples, before he brought his mouth down to lick and suck on them mercilessly. Lisbon cried out, burying her hands into his hair, encouraging him in his ministrations.

Jane pushed her down so that she was lying on her back on the table. What a sight! She was gorgeous, her small body perfectly shaped, sprawled out in front of him to do as he pleased. He trembled all over. He let his hands wander over her body, following them with his hot mouth on her skin. Lisbon arched beneath him, silently begging him to go on. He stopped on her breasts again, kissing, licking, sucking as much of them into his hungry mouth as possible.

Lisbon grabbed his hair and pulled him to her mouth again. They kissed passionately, separating only when neither of them could breathe anymore. "Jane, please" Lisbon breathed out "I want to see you."

"No", he rasped out. "Please leave it. I want you like this. Just feel what I`m doing to you. It will be so much more intense. I want to make you loose your mind with pleasure." His words made her shiver with anticipation, she was panting heavily, her voice barely more than a whisper when she said "Okay."

Jane was thrilled that she was willing to give herself to him completely, that she trusted him this much. His heart was racing madly in his chest. He`d never in his life felt such passion, such lust for a woman. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside of her and fuck her like she`d never been fucked before. But first, he would torture her a little bit.

He slowly trailed his lips down her body, stopping every now and then to lick her delicious skin. He took his time swirling his tongue through her belly button before he descended further down. He could smell her arousal, moaning deep in his throat. Jane sank down on his knees in front of the table, grabbing Lisbon`s thighs, pulling her to the edge of the table. He held her legs spread wide open for him.

Jane closed his eyes, inhaling her scent, savoring the moment, before he leaned forward and put his mouth on her. She was delicious! He nipped and sucked her lower lips, licking every crease, making her writhe in ecstasy. He found her clit, circling it with his tongue. When he sucked hard on it, Lisbon came immediately, bucking frantically into his face.

Jane waited until she calmed down a bit, then without warning pushed two of his fingers inside of her, pumping in and out in a fast rhythm. Lisbon cried out his name, grabbing the edge of the table in a death grip. He finger-fucked her tight little opening, relishing in the sounds of pleasure and lust she made. He intensified her pleasure by rubbing and squeezing the sides of her clit with his other hand. Lisbon climaxed again wildly when he pressed down on it with the flat of his tongue, rubbing it over it again and again.

It took a while for Lisbon to come down from her high again. When she did Jane pulled his fingers out of her, straightening and pulling her up against his chest. Lisbon was still shaking with aftershocks when he kissed her passionately. He grabbed her chin roughly, mimicking with his tongue what he would soon be doing with his cock. They both moaned heavily into each other's mouths.

Jane picked her up from the table and carried her to the other side of the room to the large comfortable bed, gently laying her down on the mattress, all the while kissing her. He was mad with lust by now, so hard like he`d never been before. He needed to be inside of her right now. He didn`t bother with getting undressed, just opened his pants, shoving them down enough to free his enormous erection. He knelt between Lisbon`s legs, keeping her spread wide open with his knees.

One of his hands was next to her head, with the other he guided himself to her opening.

He pushed inside, throwing his head back in pleasure at the exquisite feeling of her hot tight tunnel squeezing him. Lisbon gasped as she registered his size, curling her hands around his biceps. She was wet to her knees, but so tight Jane only got in about halfway on the first push. His hands were on either side of her head now and he leaned down to whisper "sorry, baby" into her ear. He pulled out almost all the way and then slammed back into her with all the strength he could muster.

Lisbon screamed, digging her nails into his flesh while another climax rocked her whole body. Her walls were clutching him so strong, he needed every ounce of control not to loose it then and there. Jane didn`t wait for her to calm down, just started thrusting in and out of her in a hard rhythm. Lisbon was close to passing out from the intense pleasure. His unrelenting strokes fueled her climax again and again. His rhythm was so hard and fast she had no chance of meeting him, so she only held on to him as tight as she could, whimpering every time he made impact.

Jane was beyond any control. He had waited so long for this to happen he just wanted it to last as long as possible. And deep down in his soul he wanted to punish Lisbon for hurting him by going out with another man. He wanted to mark her, imprint himself on her for all times. There would never be any other man again. He looked down at her and the sight just fueled his passionate lust. Her head was tilted backwards, exposing her throat to him, mouth open, the blindfold still perfectly in place. He slowed down a little to lick over her throat, up to her mouth, pushing his tongue inside of it.

Lisbon immediately took the chance to rip open his shirt, stroking his muscular chest, his back, down to his wonderful round ass, pushing his pants and underwear down as far as she could. Jane shrugged out of his shirt and kicked his pants off impatiently, trying not to lose the connection of their bodies.

Jane willed his body to calm down a little, putting his weight onto hers, relishing in the glorious feel of her slick wet body against his. For some time he just kissed her deeply, pouring all his heart into it. When he pulled away, he sat back on his heels, slipping out of her body in the process. Lisbon moaned in disagreement, groping for him, trying to keep him in place, not wanting him to leave her body. But Jane just grabbed her hips and flipped her over onto her stomach, pulling her up on her knees.

He plunged back into her body forcefully, gripping her hips tightly to keep her from losing her balance. He held her in place with a hand on her waist, the other one on her neck, pushing her down. It was utterly dominant. He immediately established a fast urgent rhythm again, fucking her the way he`d always wanted to but never thought he would. He was so deep in this position he felt himself hitting her cervix every time he slammed back into her. Lisbon was sobbing now every time he hit her deepest recesses, exhausted from the sensual overload.

Jane knew he couldn`t keep up much longer, he was so close he felt the telltale sensation of nearing climax in every cell of his body. He wrapped one hand around Lisbon`s waist, fisting the other one in her hair, pulling her upright so that her back lay flat against his chest. He pulled her head back to be able to kiss her and mustered the last of his strength to pick up speed and aim for his final release.

His hands wandered to her breast, squeezing them, pinching her nipples. When Lisbon came once more, shaking madly in his arms from the force of it, Jane couldn`t keep up his rhythm any longer. He just pushed his hips against hers as his release overwhelmed him, shooting his hot essence into her welcoming body. He clutched her tight to his body, biting down on her shoulder in his intense release. It took him forever to finish and when he finally did he basically crashed to the mattress, not able to keep himself up any longer, taking Lisbon down with him, holding her as close to his body as possible.

They both lay panting heavily for some time, trying to catch their breaths. When he had recovered enough to move again, Jane turned Lisbon over in his arms, gently removing the blindfold. They gazed into each other's eyes, full of emotion, smiling gently.

"Hey" he whispered, gently stroking her cheek. "Hey yourself" she whispered back, scooting close to press her body against his, wrapping her arms around him. She placed soft kisses on his jaw, his cheek, his lips. Jane closed his eyes, humming in bliss. For the first time in what felt like an eternity he felt truly and deeply happy and satisfied. He never wanted this feeling to vanish again and would do everything in his power to make it last for the rest of his – of their lives.

When he opened his eyes to look at her again, Lisbon was smiling sultry at him. "That was a very interesting birthday present. You`re a very naughty man, Patrick Jane. I can`t believe you did that." He grinned at her, pleased with himself. "Well, I thought it was about time for something very special. Although I have to admit I didn`t quite plan it to happen like this. I got a little carried away, I guess."

He turned serious. "I didn`t hurt you, did I?" Lisbon shook her head, reassuring him "No, you didn`t. It was amazing. I never felt anything like this before."

Jane smiled, trailing his fingers lazily over her body. "Neither did I. I never lost control like this, never wanted anybody so desperately. There`s just something about you that drives me completely wild. I`m usually not this dominant. It`s a little scary."

"I think it`s wonderful." Lisbon whispered against his neck. "Makes me feel special."

He tilted her head up to look her in the eye. "You are special. I love you so much. You`re my entire world, Teresa. I`ll never let you go again." Her eyes were shimmering, but she smiled happily at him. "Don`t worry about that. I have no intention of leaving ever again. I love you, too. Always have, always will."

They kissed tenderly, pouring all their emotions into it. When they parted, Jane looked thoughtfully at her. "So, I take it that means you won`t be seeing that nerd again?" Lisbon blinked at him in confusion. "Who? – Oh, him. No, of course not. Probably wouldn`t have after tonight anyway. You`re right, he`s boring. I like my men a little bit more – challenging" she teased.

"Oooh" Jane crooned "I can be much of a challenge."

"Now, don`t I know that?" Lisbon sighed, winking at him. Jane pushed her to her back, rolling himself on top of her. "I promise you I`ll never stop challenging you" he muttered softly before he leaned in to kiss her again, softly at first, but soon their passion rose up again. Their kisses got deeper, more demanding, their hands traveling over each other bodies everywhere they could reach.

Jane`s hand sneaked between Lisbon`s legs, skimming over her highly sensitive clit. Lisbon arched against him and he easily slipped his fingers inside of her where she was wet with their combined juices. It felt wonderful. Jane pumped his fingers in and out of her, circling his thumb over her clit. His mouth was busy with her breasts, sucking each nipple greedily in turn. It didn`t take long till Lisbon came again, her walls tightening around his fingers, trying to suck them in.

He pulled his fingers out of her and propped himself up on one elbow, waiting for Lisbon to calm down and opening her eyes again. When she did, he put his fingers against her lips, pushing them gently into her mouth. Lisbon grabbed his wrist, licking her own liquid from his fingers slowly and thoroughly. Jane`s eyes were glued to hers, pure lust evident in them.

Lisbon let go of his hand and pushed against his shoulder to make him lay on his back. She crawled on top of him, smiling at him seductively. "My turn" she whispered into his ear before she began to slowly kiss her way down his body. She took her sweet time kissing and stroking every inch of his wonderful body, learning his reactions, committing them to memory.

Reaching his groin area, Lisbon sat back on her heels, just gazing at him, taking in his beauty. Her eyes went big when his true size registered in her mind, unconsciously licking her lips. She reached out to wrap her hand around him, but couldn`t span him completely. When she began slowly sliding her hand up and down his length, squeezing rhythmically, Jane closed his eyes and threw his head back in utter bliss. Lisbon enjoyed the power she had over him.

She leaned down but stopped mere inches above him. "Patrick" she purred his first name. "Look at me." Jane forced his eyes open, propping himself up on his elbows, to meet her gaze. When Lisbon was sure she had his attention she stuck out her tongue to lick him from base to tip, swirling it lasciviously around the thick head of his cock before she opened her mouth to slide it in as far as it would go.

Jane struggled to keep his eyes open at the overwhelming sensation of her wet hot mouth engulfing him but he didn`t want to miss out on the scene before his eyes. The picture of Lisbon`s perfect lips around his thick shaft nearly undid him. She sucked him thoroughly, enjoying the feel and taste of him. It was intoxicating. As were the sounds coming from Jane while worked him mercilessly. He was groaning heavily, holding nothing back. He wanted her to know how much he enjoyed what she was doing to him.

His arousal was so sharp he couldn`t help but thrusting up into her mouth, trying to release some of the tension. When he felt the first signs of a nearing climax he pushed Lisbon forcefully onto her back, rolling on top of her and entering her to the hilt in one single powerful stroke. She came immediately, screaming his name, digging her fingernails into his back so deep she certainly left marks.

Jane didn`t wait for her to relax again, just pounded into her clenching core with everything he had, prolonging her orgasm endlessly. He didn`t want it to end but he`d been so close already he wasn`t able to keep up much longer. "Teresa" he choked out "Look at me." When her eyes met his, clouded with lust but so full of love, he was lost. He felt his seed blasting out of him in violent spurts, hitting her still contracting walls, fueling her own release.

They held each other tightly, trying to catch their breaths, stroking and kissing everywhere they could reach. Jane rolled them to their sides, careful not to slip out of her body. He didn`t want to lose this connection right now, it felt wonderful to be this close to her. He looked lovingly at her, gently caressing her face, kissing her tenderly. "I love you" he whispered. Lisbon`s eyes filled with tears, but she smiled happily at him. "I love you, too."

For a while they just lay in each other`s arms, enjoying their closeness, happy to be finally together like this. Then all of a sudden, Jane sat up, looking down at Lisbon who had almost fallen asleep and was now blinking at him in confusion. "I almost forgot to give you your birthday present", he said. "My birthday present? I thought this was it" Lisbon answered.

Jane grinned at her, waggling his eyebrows. "That was just a part of it." He crawled out of bed, looking for his pants, rummaging through its pockets "Ah, there it is." He pulled something out and quickly hid it behind his back so Lisbon wouldn`t see it. "Close your eyes" he said to her. She rolled her eyes at him but then closed them, waiting for what he would do. Jane climbed back into bed, lying down beside her.

He kissed her tenderly on the mouth, then each finger of first one hand, then the other. Lisbon`s eyes snapped open the second she felt him slide something on her right ring finger. She stared at her hand wide-eyed, then at Jane and back at her hand again. On her finger was the most beautiful ring she`d ever seen. It was delicate, elegant, with a small heart-shaped emerald in the center sparkling like her own eyes.

Jane watched her intently, the emotions showing on her face openly – surprise, fear, happiness. He put his hand under her chin to make her look at him. His voice was thick when he spoke. "I love you, Teresa. I have for such a long time now, I can`t even remember when it started. And I`m so sorry for hurting you so many times, for not having been able to acknowledge it. I was so scared of losing you. I still am. But I am not a complete idiot, you know. I cannot let you walk away from me. We deserve this chance. You`re my only hope for happiness. I want to be happy again, with you. I want a new life. Will you marry me?"

Lisbon couldn`t hold her tears anymore, they were slowly running down her cheeks. She reached out to stroke Jane`s face, leaning in to kiss him. "Yes" she whispered against his mouth. The smile that spread on his face was breathtaking. He weaved his hands into her hair and pulled her close for a long sweet kiss. "I`ll make it my mission to make you happy every day for the rest of our lives." Lisbon pulled him down on top of her and he easily slipped inside of her. They both moaned at the sensation. "As long as you keep doing this that shouldn`t be a problem" Lisbon sighed. "Don`t worry, I`ll never stop doing this" Jane said and then began to move inside her. It would indeed be a very happy life.


End file.
